Full Moon Secrets
by TheMoff3ncito
Summary: Nosotras solo servimos fielmente a ellos, luchamos con ellos, los ayudamos, pero tanta fidelidad acabará por romper las reglas de este lugar, yo no siento simple fidelidad, solo siento amor hacia ti, idiota! (solo estan los personajes d euqienes se enamoran las protagonistas no es yaoi )


**Full Moon Secrets**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Una fría e incómoda bienvenida?**

_Dicen que simplemente los lobos, somos algo extraño y anormal, claro todo en un mundo divido por las razas; Humanos y Lobos, pero claro debemos sobrevivir sirviendo a los humanos y luchando en el colegio Sweet Wolf Moon Amouris, el colegio donde humanos y lobos pelean duramente y tratan de convivir, aunque veces se rompen las reglas establecidas._

_Reglas:_

_. __De tu amo no te enamoraras, O desterrado serás.__Obediente serás.__Huir no podrás._

**_POV Lovemikura_**

_Yo Lovemikura soy la pertenencia de Nathaniel D´ Ángelo, un humano perteneciente a una de las familias más poderosas de Wolf Moon City, y mi hermana Lunith es la pertenencia de Lyssandre D´ Roses nosotras servimos fielmente a ellos, pero tanta fidelidad parece que rompió la primera regla de Wolf Moon City._

Era una hermosa mañana de cielo azul y sol brillante en la mansión de los D´ Ángelo y claro yo tenía que mantener mis obligaciones y despertar al amo Nathaniel para que fuera al colegio

-Amo Nathaniel despierte- dije acercándome lentamente, pero él me agarro de la cintura y me hizo cosquillas.

-HAHA tu cara es épica Lovemikura- dijo riéndose de mí, -ahora date la vuelta, a menos que quieras verme cambiarme- dijo en un tono pícaro y burlón, pero yo me voltee sonrojada y me jale un poco el vestido hacia bajo por el comentario, pero de repente sentí mimos en mi cabeza.

-Vamos ya es tarde- dijo jalándome de la mano y con una sonrisa.

Bajamos las escaleras de la mansión y yo ya había dejado lista la comida del amo Nathaniel ya lista para levársela.

-Nathaniel, no piensas esperarme- dijo su hermana Amber fingiendo tristeza

El amo solo se dio la vuelta y nos fuimos al Sweet Wolf Moon Amouris, claro yo era una de las "_Wolf Maid_" mejor vestida, lo que causaba extrañas miradas, ya que era muy notorio que era una _"Wolf Maid" _ esa gran cola y orejas.

-Ahhh pero que tenemos aquí- dijo alguien jalándome y jugueteando conmigo.

-¿¡! Pero qué!?- Nathaniel-sama se molestó ante lo que veía, su peor enemigo jugueteando con su Maid, claro solo eso.

-Castiel, suéltala ahora mismo- dijo tratando de que castiel-sama me soltara.

-Porque si es muy linda, hasta podría ser mía- dijo en tono burlón, pero el amo Nathaniel, lo empujo y me agarro.

-Amo Nathaniel, no lo haga- grite casi desesperada, no quería que el amo Nathaniel, saliera lastimado, no por mi culpa... porque yo…

-Alto- dijo un muchacho de cabello plata y ojos Bi colores era Lyssandre D´ Roses-sama, quien era dueño de mi hermana Lunith.

Pero apenas dijo eso un golpe en seco de parte de Castiel hacia Nathaniel-sama que estaba distraído cayó al suelo sangrando, herido quejándose en susurros, no pude evitarlo salí corriendo a ver como estaba "_quien notaria lo que siento si es mi trabajo_", estaba muy herido la cara el golpe lo había hecho sangrar demasiado claro y el golpe anterior en las costillas le dolía.

-¿Nathaniel-sama, está bien?- dije sosteniéndole mientras trataba de detener el sangrado con un pañuelo.

-¡HA! Que paso idiota te dolió- dijo riéndose el pelirrojo dándose una vuelta.

El amo Nathaniel lo ignoro y enseguida me miro, noto la preocupación. –Estoy bien Lovemikura, no te preocupes- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Mis disculpas, por lo de mi primo- se disculpó el joven Lyssandre haciendo una reverencia junto con mi hermana.

-No hay de que- dijo mi amo poniendo una cara seria e intentando devolver la reverencia pero se cayó, lo agarre lo más que pude, pero afortunadamente el joven Lyssandre me ayudo ya que era amigo de Nathaniel-sama.

-Ya no saludas a tu onee-sama- dijo en un puchero mi hermana.

-Lo siento, pero Nathaniel-sama estaba herido- dije con desgano.

-No te preocupes igual yo ni te hubiera visto si era por Lyssandre-sama- dijo en un susurro.

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo el joven Lyssandre retirándose

Después de que la enfermera atendiera a Nathaniel-sama, tuve que enviar un justificativo y sostener una compresa en cabeza, se dormía como un niño pequeño pero aun así le dolía.

-_Lovemikura..._- dijo revolviéndose en la cama, esperen dijo mi nombre, yo no pude evitarlo me acerque a sus labios entreabiertos _no lo pude resistir…_

**_POV Nathaniel_**

Me reincorporaba un poco estaba medio dormido, había soñado con ella de nuevo si _ella, _pero algo me paró en seco, sentí esa suave piel contra la mía mi frente contra la suya, acariciaba mis cabellos, luego corto el contacto suavemente volteando mientras sonreía y le caía una lagrima, la mire con preocupación y como pude trate de levantarme y la abrace.

-No te preocupes por mí dije ya- dije con ese tono que sabía que la haría sonrojar, adoraba ver su cara color carmín, pero eso le causaría problemas a ella, me separarían de la única persona que se preocupa por mí .

-Que hace Nathaniel-sama- dijo sonrojándose al tope, era gracioso.

Luego de eso ella se ocupó de mis vendajes en las costillas, limpiar mi herida en mi frente, y buscar mis tareas del día de hoy, y así llegamos a casa, era muy linda, yo no podía evitar verla sin medio sonrojarse o pensar en ella de una manera algo indecente.

-Nathaniel-sama, aquí están sus cosas- dijo pero de repente se resbalo frente a mí, y el agarre de su muñeca, peor perdí el equilibrio y caí frente a ella, viendo directamente a sus ojos.

**_Continuará_**

**_Si les gusto, dejen un review algo lo que sea ;-;…._**


End file.
